New Super Mario Bros. X/World 2-Ghost
2-Ghost is the Ghost House of World 2 in New Super Mario Bros. X. It is the first Ghost House in the game, and also marks the second appearance of the monstrous Boohemoth. Layout Mario starts in front of a Boos, Bomb Boos, and a ? Block which will move to the left when the player attempts to hit it. This is similar to the following ? Block and Brick Block, which the ? Block contains a Super Leaf. This is followed by a door to the next area. The following area contains a Boohemoth. Similar to a Boo, it will move when the player is facing away from it, and the screen scrolls with it's movement. When Mario is looking at it, it stops. However, if Mario looks at it for a long time, it will peek and move forward slightly. Going through the door, there is a Boo and a Brick Block which turns into a Gold Block. There is a purple block similar to that of World 7-1 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii which moves up and down, blocking Mario's path. Just after that, the floor, which seems to be a normal floor, will turn into bouncy blocks similar to Jump Blocks. A few ? Blocks follow, one of them containing a Super Leaf. A Boo follows. Another purple block can be found which moves left and right. Dash Coins follow with more bouncy blocks, where another platform can be found which lowers when Mario stands on it. Furthur down a tilting purple block can be found with a Red Ring. This is followed by more bouncy blocks, another purple tilting platform and the door to the next area. In the next area, there are several fake doors. The real door is located at the bottom of the area hidden in a platform on the right which goes down when Mario stands on it. The door leads outside of the house, Several Peepas circle a platform, which helps Mario reach the top of the flagpole, which is further down the area. Star Coins All three Star Coins are located in the second area, where the Boohemoth is. *'Star Coin 1': The Star Coin is located on a ledge near the second purple block. The player can wall kick up the left side of the ledge using the purple block, or just run and jump from the right to the Star Coin. *'Star Coin 2': When Mario reaches the first platform which lowers when standing, the player needs to lower it completely to open a path to the Star Coin while ensuring that Boohemoth stops moving. *'Star Coin 3': Just after the Red Ring are bouncy floors. When Mario reaches a small part of the floor which is higher than the rest, he needs to bounce high to the Star Coin which is rotating about the ceiling. Secret Exit After the player sees or collects the second Star Coin, Mario needs to go forward to the lowest floor (not the platform) and trigger a hidden block to the left. Jump and a ? Block containing a vine leading to the flagpole will appear. This exit unlocks a red Toad House and World 2-7. Enemies *Boos *Boohemoth *Bomb Boos *Peepas Levels *World 2-Tower *World 2-5 Category:Subpages Category:Worlds Category:Mario (series)